


Домик и дождик

by KosharekMartini



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosharekMartini/pseuds/KosharekMartini
Relationships: Brad Pitt/Leonardo DiCaprio, BradLeo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Домик и дождик

На улице лил непрекращающийся дождь, поэтому выбратся отсюда не являлось возможным. Было около 12 ночи, когда они наконец закончили съемки. В связи с этим решили заночевать в небольшом домике. Вызывать водителя было как-то неудобно, все таки, они же недавно сказали ему, что услуги не потребуются. Да и провести время вместе все были только за. Итого: уже полудохлые от усталости Марго, Брэд и Квентин наконец-то добрались до пункта назначения. А вот Ди Каприо как раз подроствовал, и по дороге под дождем расскзывал уставшей троице что-то. Что именно, не помнил никто, даже сам Леонардо. Войдя в комнату, там обнаружилось всего две кровати. Они решили, что их займут Робби и Тарантино, а Лео и Брэдли постелят на полу. Но стелил только один Питт, потому что другой актер куда то очень быстро исчез, и вернулся минут через 10. 

– Ну и где ты был? 

– Наушники искал, – невозмутимо ответил Ди Каприо. 

– Наушники? – Питт чуть не поперхнулся от удивления. Хотя, удивительного в этом ничего нет, но ему это показалось именно таким, – Ладно, ложись, – Брэд похлопал по пустому месту на кровати (ну как кровати, матрасе) возле себя, приглашая туда Лео. Тот охотно запрыгнул к любимому. Капли воды равномерно постукивали по подоконнику, напуская сон на всех присутствующих в этом помещении. Двое из них уже спали крепким сладким сном, остальные двое только улеглись. Ди Каприо скользнул хитрым взглядом на Питта, который тщетно пытался заснуть, и манящие зашептал на ухо :

– Брэд… Брэээээд… я же знаю, ты хочешь…я совсем не сопротивляюсь… давай...ну же…...– голос Леонардо был сладким, бархатным, совсем не таким грубым, как у Брэда. 

Он не договорил, потому-что в один момент Питт крутнулся, подямяв Лео под себя. Сильными руками он уперся в плечи своего любовника, прижимая того к мягкому матрасу. Ди Каприо довольно улыбнулся. Брэд посмотрел на распростертого под ним актера: на Лео была белая футболка, которая в темноте комнаты светилась ярким белоснежным пятном, и строгие черные брюки. Похоже, что от смокинга. Ага, хитрый ты засранец, за наушниками ходил. В таком виде он был неотразим. Ди Каприо продолжал победно улыбаться, и шире раздвинул ноги. 

– А ты разве когда-то сопротивлялся? – усмехнулся Питт. 

– Ну же, давай, – Ди Каприо прогнулся в спине. 

Лео обплел шею любовника руками, и, поддавшись вперед, мягко поцеловал в губы. Брэд жадно ответил на поцелуй, придерживая Ди Каприо за талию и перехватывая под коленом. Руки Питта скользили по розгоряченному телу, цепляясь за все. Они целовались долго и страстно, словно хотели удовлетворить этим все подальшие поцелуи. Лео попытался выползти из под любовника, но тот сразу же прижал его к месту, не давая пошевельнуться. Брэд простоял над Ди Каприо еще с минуту, а потом просто сполз с него и лег на спину, опять в попытке заснуть. Сзади послышалось недовольные и возмущенные вздохи, и уже через секунду Лео дернул его за плечо, поворачивая к себе. 

– И?! И что это было?! 

– Это… это была бета-версия секса, – не задумываясь пояснил Питт, а затем добавил, – ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем сделать это прямо здесь? Мы тут как бы не одни. 

Леонардо хотел завыть от досады, но держал себя в руках, чтобы те, из-за кого "они тут не одни" не проснулись. Он пробурчал под нос себе что-то не членораздельное, и, долго мостясь на матрасе, все же улегся, демонстративно отвернувшись на бок. Спустя мгновение в одном ухе Ди Каприо был наушник, во втором - соответственно. Питт это заметил только когда голову любовника осветил тусклый синий свет. Он приподнялся на локте, заглядывая в телефон актера. 

– Лео, да брось. Что смотришь?

Ди Каприо тут же вынул один наушник и протянул Брэду. 

– Ты смотрел "Ведьмака"? 

– Нет, но я что-то слышал подобное. 

– Ну, это твой шанс, – Лео быстро нажал на кнопку "пуск" , и также быстро поставил обратно на паузу, – А разве ты не хочешь спать? 

– Уже, нет, – Питт ласково коснулся растрепаных волос Ди Каприо, перебирая их между пальцами. Даже в кромешной тьме Брэд заметил ту короткую, но полную счастья улыбку на лице Леонардо. 

Первая серия была настолько интересной, что Питт подвинул телефон на середину, и включил вторую. Который час? 2:15? Не страшно, сегодня все равно пятница, и завтра никуда спешить не надо. Прошел еще час второй серии, и Лео сериал откровенно наскучил. 

– Давай что-то другое? 

– Например? 

Лео вернул себе свое законное имущество, и зашел в Ютуб. Прошло немного времени, и они даже не заметили, как с видео про вручение Оскара 2020, они уже смотрят "Полная история Фредди Крюгера". Ну как, смотрят. Смотрел только Питт, а Лео мирно посапывал на плече любовника. Пользуясь возможностью, Брэд вытянул второй наушник из уха Ди Каприо, и осторожно пододвинул его ближе к себе. Вот, третья серия, твой час настал! Это редкость, однако, сериал Брэду понравился. На часах было около 4-ех, а дождь давным давно преркатился. Вот Геральд из Ривии храбро сражается с выдуманными тварями, а Лютик также храбро и отчаянно болеет за него где-то в кустах. Увлекшись, Питт и не заметил, как с кровати встала Марго и теперь вопросительно на него смотрела. 

– О, доброе утро, – прошептал он, отрываясь от просмотра. 

– Ага, тебе тоже, – теперь Робби взглянула на сопевшего Ди Каприо. 

– Что? 

– Нет, нет, ничего, прости. Что смотришь? 

– Да так, Ведьмака. 

– Ого, круто! Я уже посмотрела! Ты сейчас на какой серии? 

– На третей, а что? 

– Ох, – печально протянула Марго, – ну ладно, смотри, смотри, не буду спойлерить, – после этих слов девушка исчезла в дверном проеме. Питт посмотрел на Лео, который за все это время даже не попробовал сменить позу, и продолжал спать на плече Брэда. Актеру это безумно нравилось, чувствовать теплое дыхание любимого человека на своем теле. Еще ему нравилось, что "главным" в их отношениях был именно он. Почему так вышло? Они уже и не помнили, но такой расклад устраивал обоих. За раздумьями Брэд и не заметил, как полностью погрузился в царство Морфея.  
***  
Леонардо лениво разлепил глаза, жмурясь от солнца, и перевел взгляд на Брэда. Тот заснул прямо в наушниках, а экран его телефона давно погас. Но стоило Лео взять в руки технику, как тот сразу включился, показывая, чем занимался Питт в… 4 утра?! От части, в этом есть и вина Лео, поскольку включил любовнику сериал, который ему понравился, а сам улегся спать. Ди Каприо не стал будить Брэда, и лишь послушно продолжал лежать на плече, тупо пялясь в окно. Внезапно Лео еще раз включил телефон, и посмотрел время. 11:37. Должно быть, Квентин и Марго уже должны были проснутся. Актер окинул взглядом их кровати, и обнаружил, что они были аккуратно застелены. Значит, их нет! Как же сейчас хотелось разбудить Питта и провернуть то, что не вышло вчера. Но Леонардо продолжал покорно лежать, и ждать пробуждения любовника. Чем-то он сейчас напоминал Бренди, или ему так казалось. Но долго ждать не пришлось. Через несколько минут Брэд сонно открыл глаза, и Лео не спеша, словно кошка, забрался на него сверху.

– Доброе утро, дорогой. 

Он до сих пор был в этой белоснежной футболке и строгих брюках, от чего выглядел еще более милым и привлекательным. Ди Каприо нежно накрыл губы Питта своими, окончательно пробуждая Брэдли.  
В ту же секунду актер ответил, и его руки плавно переместились с плеч Леонардо на бедра, а оттуда недалеко и до задницы. В водовороте поцелуев, они незаметно поменялись позициями, и теперь уже Питт сидел на Лео, придавливая того к полу своим весом. 

– Повтори-ка, что ты там вчера мне обещал? – хищно улыбнулся Брэд, 

Лео сверкнул глазами, бешеными от возбуждения и желания. 

– Брэд, Брэд, Брэд…. Ну давай же… – простонал Ди Каприо, ерзая под Питтом. 

– Не зачет. Вчера не ты ли таким сладеньким голосочком мне на ухо шептал всякие интересные штучки? 

– Брэд… давай, мы же оба этого хотим… я весь твой, совсем не сопротивляюсь, – Леонардо сделал акцент на этом, и ловко выскочил из под Питта. Наглая и довольная улыбка расплылась по его лицу, но всего лишь на миг, потому что сейчас он уже лежит припечатанный к полу. Холодному полу. Они часто с Брэдом играют в такие, своего рода, "кошки-мышки", но чаще всего мышкой был Ди Каприо. 

– Да ты что? Лживый хитрец, – Питт усмехнулся, расстегивая ширинку своих джинс.  
***  
Лео устало плюхнулся поверх Брэда, приводя дыхание в порядок. 

– Отличное утро, тебе так не кажется? 

– Конечно, Лео. Люблю тебя. 

– И я тебя.


End file.
